


Once Bitten

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Captivity, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Phobias, Snakes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard is imprisoned and faces his worst nightmare. Written For HC_Bingo "Dungeons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC Bingo and GW Sheppard Whump Challenge which was have Sheppard in a Situation which involves a gag. Originally I was going to use bites for this prompt but I thought Dungeons would be a better use....enjoy!

“UMMM,” John moaned through the gag as he opened his eyes. This was a situation he had been in many times before, and like many times before he had to plan his escape.

He began to access his situation. He was in a dark gray room, most likely a cell. Both his hands and feet were bound together by thick ropes. A thick cloth was stuffed in his mouth and tied at the back of his head. He sat up from the dirty floor and his eyes began to scan the room, searching for another exit besides the door. His eyes quicky caught a window. It was small but John was lean enough to fit through it.

All he needed to do was untie himself and climb up the stone walls. First he needed to get rid of the gag. Luckily for him his hands were bound in the front. He simply reached up and tugged the cloth out his mouth, making a disgusting snarl in the process. He cracked his sore jaw before bending forward to untie his feet.

“Hum,” John mumbled as the ropes around his ankles unraveled, “they are making it easier than I thought.”

But he spoke too soon. The next thing he knew he heard a loud noise. His ears perked in attention. Was it his captors coming to check on him?

Maybe I can use this to my advantage, He thought, attack the bastards and-

Before he could finish his train of thought a small opening formed in the wall and out came…..a snake. It was green, red eyes and it wasn’t big as an anaconda but probably as big as a rattlesnake.

It was like a scene from a bad horror movie.

“FUCK!” John roared as he rose to his feet.

The Colonel was a brave man. He could jump the highest peak and look a wraith stoically in the eye before it fed off him. But John was no superman but a human. Like all humans he had his fears. His fears were clowns…..and snakes. It was something about the way they slivered and the fact they had the mouth that can open wide enough to swallow a rat just irked him.

“Shit, Shit, shit,” he said running backwards away from the slivering snake. But the legless reptile was faster than him and already at his feet. He took a deep breath. It was like he was back in Kolya’s lair with the psychopath’s pet wraith. Here he was face to face with a dangerous creature ready to attack and by the looks of things there was no escaping this.

“FINE KAA!” He roared squaring his shoulders in a threatening way, “YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME. COME AND-“

Before he could finish his sentence the snake hissed, opened its mouth and sunk its teeth into John’s leg. The Colonel let out a girlish howl as he tried to get the snake off his leg.

################################################ 

“Please forgive us for the misunderstanding Doctor Weir,” Ryalian the leader of the Malakin people said as he and the Atlantis leader walked down the halls of the prison, “our people have long been bitter enemies of the Genii.” He paused and walked to the locked door. He quickly turned the key, “We saw your people’s weapons and immediately assumed it was them.”

“I understand,” Elizabeth replied with a gentle smile as her companion opened the door, “my people have….a rocky relationship with the Genii as….OH MY GOD!”

There was a giant snake, the size of Ronon’s leg, perched at the bottom of a stone beam. It was looking up and hissing madly. She moved her eyes up the pillar and saw John, his bound hands clutching tightly to hold on. His legs, one of which was bloodied most likely from a snake bite dangled kicking the snake away.

“GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!” He screamed in a high pitched shriek. He was pale and shaken with tears falling down his cheeks.

Elizabeth was shocked at what she saw, but then again she understood. Everyone had their fears, even Ronon had to be afraid of something. If John was afraid of snakes then so be it. Tomorrow he would face a near death situation with a brave face.

“Don’t worry Colonel Sheppard I shall get Mimi away,” Ryalian said kneeling to the ground. The man made a noise the snake quickly slivered away from the helpless Colonel and wrapped around his arm. He stood up and gave the other man a gentle smile, “I have see she bit you, don’t worry while you’re wound will be rather painful, her bite won’t kill you. And let me be the first to apologize for this. We thought you were the Genii.”

“YOU THOUGHT I WAS ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS!” John squealed slowly climbing down the pole, “by the way you let snakes out on all your prisoners.”

“Just the Genii.”

The moment his feet touched the ground he began to limp towards Elizabeth.

“Remind me to kick Ladon’s ass twice as hard next time I see him,” He sneered wiping a tear away with his sleeve, “for the wraith and the snake.” Before he walked out the door he turned his head towards Elizabeth, “by the way….you didn’t see that.”


End file.
